coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9255 (22nd September 2017)
Plot The factory staff arrive for work to find the building cordoned off with police tape. Aidan and Eva don't know what's happened as they stayed overnight at the hotel and switched their phones off. Aidan assures Eva that he's forgiven her. Lenny Schnitzer keeps e-mailing "Patricia Fernandez" with his scams. Liz likes Rana's idea of arranging to meet in person and luring him into a trap. Colin introduces himself to Rita and charms her into talking about her long-held dream of travelling the world. The police suspect that the factory robbery was an inside job as there's no sign of forced entry. The staff ask Johnny if their jobs are safe but he fobs them off. Will looks for Michelle. Johnny discovers the factory account has been cleared out. Michelle goes back to Bar 103 and shows the staff a photo of Will to find out if he was in the bar the night she was attacked. A barmaid, Marnie, recognises him and notes that he rushed out without buying a drink. Sally looks forward to a meeting on the planned closure of the maternity unit, where she and Kirk are giving speeches; Kirk is bound to perform badly and lose all support. Gina collects signatures to enable Kirk to run for Mayor. Norris is shocked when Rita tells him she's agreed to sell her flat to Colin and go travelling. Michelle tells the police that Will was her abductor but they can't do anything as there's no evidence to back up her claim. Aidan and Eva return home after spending the day together. Aidan is shocked by the developments at the factory. Johnny and Jenny make him see that Eva is probably behind it. Aidan immediately confronts Eva. Cast Regular cast *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Liz McDonald - beverley Callard *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar Guest cast *Colin Callen - Jim Moir *PC Brewer - Chris Jack *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden *Josh - Karl Heaver *Marnie - Jessica Johnson *DC Willingham - Gillian Waugh Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Corridor and interview room *Weatherfield General - Room 5 *Bar 103 - Yard *Coleridge Manor Hotel - Reception and exterior Notes *The Coleridge Manor Hotel scenes were recorded at Knowsley Hall in Prescot, Merseyside. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aidan is alarmed by developments at the factory, Michelle gathers evidence against Will, and Liz lays a trap for the man who conned her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,840,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2017 episodes